1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a device for improving the portability of a computer, and in particular to an improved device for supporting a portable computer. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved harness for supporting a hands-free, wearable computer on the body of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
xe2x80x9cWearable computersxe2x80x9d are diminutive personal computer systems that are mounted to and completely supported on the body of the user. Wearable computers are typically installed in or on an outer garment that is worn by the user. The components of wearable computers, such as the central processing unit (CPU) or computer itself, power source or battery, user interface devices, display/monitor and display driver, and system expansion devices, may be wireless, hard-wired to the other components, or some combination thereof. The usability, management, and accessibility of these various components while they are supported on the user""s body is a critical issue for the users of wearable computers.
In the prior art, a number of garments have been devised to package and support wearable computers on the body of a user. Examples of garments for wearable computers include utility belts that are secured around the waist of a user, and vests or ponchos that are secured to the upper body of the user. Each prior art garment has a number of limitations and problems. Many prior art garments require the computer and its components to be secured to an exterior of the garment. This type of packaging solution not only encumbers the user and creates a morass of wires and cables that can pose safety issues, but it is also aesthetically undesirable. Other prior art garments have pockets that are designed to contain the equipment, but the pockets are typically small and have very limited versatility. Those prior art garments with large pockets or pouches often go to the extreme of being oversized and, thus, bulky and cumbersome when loaded with equipment.
Other problems with prior art garments include their lack of ability to adequately manage cabling between the various components of a wearable computer that are located in different pockets on the garment. In addition, some garments may provide adequate storage or support when the user is either sitting or standing, but not the other. Moreover, these types of prior art garments may require installation of the computer in the garment either before or after the user puts it on, and are often difficult for the user to put on without assistance. Thus, an improved outer garment for comfortably supporting a wearable computer and all of its accessories on the body of a user that also maintains an aesthetically pleasing appearance is needed.
A personal harness for a wearable computer on the body of a user has a waist belt and a shoulder sling that are formed with each other. The waist belt is inelastic and forms a belt around the waist of the user. The waist belt has a strap with hook-and-loop fasteners for adjusting the circumference of the waist belt. The shoulder sling is draped over one shoulder of the user and has front and rear sashes with primary and secondary compartments, respectively. The primary compartment has a zipper along one side edge and a sealable flap at an upper end for containing wearable computer hardware. The secondary compartment also has a sealable flap at an upper end for supporting telecommunications equipment for the computer on the body of the user. In addition, both compartments have mesh windows for ventilating the equipment.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.